


Another Day in the Office

by prooftonyhasaheart (reinedelutin)



Series: Just Another Shot [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Sexual Content, While she's working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinedelutin/pseuds/prooftonyhasaheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visiting Potts in her office one day, pretty sure he'll get what he came for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day in the Office

**Author's Note:**

> This was written between myself, prooftonyhasaheart.tumblr.com, and my Tony Stark rp partner avengersrpstark.tumblr.com

Tony winds himself around Pepper, wrapping himself around her from behind, pressing his body to hers, silently nestling his face against the back of her neck. Boy was he feeling cuddly today.

Pepper smiles and puts her hands on his. “Someone's feeling cuddly today.” She stated, amused and not moving.

“Mmhmm...” he murmurs softly, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. So what if she was working. He swept his fingers across her tablet, right in the middle of whatever she was doing.

“Tony,” She complained, his sweeping motion getting her out of what she was working on. she put it down on the desk and tilted her head in an invitation.

He snorted softly, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. “You can do that later.” Even though he had no idea what it was she was doing. It could have been stocks.. which were painfully time sensitive, but he didn't care.

“I suppose I can get back to that in about an hour or so.” She replied, a little hesitantly, her hands covering Tony's. “What have you been up to?”

“Cleaning up the workshop after yesterday's incident.” Tony sighed softly, smirking lightly against her skin.

“ Hmmm.” She made a noncommittal noise and turned her face to the side to look at him. “Everything as tidy as it was before then?” She said, her cheek brushing against his nose, knowing it was Tony's version of tidy.

“Uh.... It's going to take a few weeks. I kind of blew the... You haven't been down there, have you?” He asked, a little surprised. She'd have flipped her lid if she'd seen the mess. He -had- exploded half of it to barely there smithereens.

Jarvis had, of course, informed her about the...mishap, but what could she do? “I'm not happy at all that you blew your workshop halfway to hell, but I'm just glad you're okay and didn't get hurt in the process, and I'm sure everything can be replaced, and if not, you'll figure out how to fix it.” She shrugged lightly, looking forward so he didn't see her expression.

He didn't need to see her fact to know she wasn't happy with him. “... already got the big projects up and running again..” They were behind a tarp-curtain. He was highly distracted, however, by how close she was. Even with the chair in the way.

She nodded. “Thankful for small favors, right?” She couldn't help the smile, this was her Tony, after all, and turned around to face him.

“Mm.” He decided he'd rather distract her from the whole thing. Distract himself, too. He tickled his hands along the hem of her very tight-fitting suit-jacket top, sliding his fingers underneath. He tugged lightly at the material of her blouse, tucked into the waisteband of her skirt, sliding his fingers over the tiny patch of bare skin he managed to unearth* I'm thankful for a lot more than that. *He purred into her ear. He groaned inwardly.. why did she -always- completely destroy his ability to be suave.. cool.. charming. He fell to peices around her. Every single time. *

She exhaled breathily at his first touch. “Don't think I'm going to just forget the explosion.” She whispered, her hands clutching the arm rests, daring him with a gleam in her eye. She always had a fantasy of him dominating her in the office, but she didn't recall telling him about it. “Someone might walk in.” She said, glancing at the door.

He lamented the first statement. “.. I knooow..” He purred the second, grazing his tongue up her ear, toying with the back of an earring, kissing the place where her hairline dipped behind that little clamshell of an ear, teased at that tiny patch of skin with the two fingers he could squeeze past the fabric. He grinned wickedly into her skin.

She hissed, eyes shutting tightly, feeling those familiar stirrings of arousal between her thighs and in the pit of her stomach. “If someone walks in and this gets over the Tower, I'm going to be cross.” She exhaled, nails curling in the armrests, tilting her head more so he could reach it easier.

“You're not saying 'no'...” He mused, thoroughly pleased with himself. Rather than continue, though, he pulled away. “Alright. If you're so worried about propriety…” Tony moved around the front of her chair, placing a kiss on the curve of her jawline. He stepped over her legs and sank down, tucking himself into the space beneath her desk that was typically used for leg-space. He reached out, drew her chair close and smiled up at her from his hiding spot. 

“Oh my god, Tony.” She was speechless. She thought he was going to be a tease and walk away, but then he blew her mind with this sudden stunt. “Tony, you-you can't.” She protested feebly, swallowing thickly as she looked down with wide eyes at Tony. She whimpered and clenched her teeth together, her cheeks turning as dark a red as her hair, aroused and worried beyond belief, her eyes moving from his head to the door every few seconds.

His smile spread, growing wicked and playful. HIs eyes sparkled from their shadowy hiding place, even as his hands were working her stockings and panties down her legs. He popped her shoes off, shoved both into his shirt so they wouldn't be seen on the floor, and then slid his hands up her now bare legs..

Her fingers slid under the desk into his hair, and she was gasping for breath. “Tony.” She begged, spreading her legs for him when they were bare, hooking them behind two of the chairs wheels. “Please.” She bit her lip as she watched him.

“You're going to give me away...” He warned as he hooked his fingers under her skirt and pushed it up out of the way. It was tight quarters under there, but the risk of someone walking in was too thrilling. “... don't you have work to do...?” He purred as he pressed forward, his beard brushing against the bare skin of her upper thigh. He pressed warm, playful kisses all the way up the length of her leg while he pressed the palm of his hand to the soft round of flesh just above her hungering anatomy. He could smell her, already aroused. He wanted to dive right in, but ... part of the fun was teasing her and watching her squirm.

She went to respond snarkily, but there was a noise, and she looked up just as the door opened. She painted a cool expression on her face, folding her hands on the top of the desk as she looked at her secretary who started talking immediately. "Miss Potts, your three thirty appointment just canceled and asked if you could reschedule for next Tuesday."

Tony smiled devilishly and moved to replace his hands with his mouth, kissing and flicking his tongue over her. God, she was hot, and the secretary in the doorway was the best thing that could have happened.

Pepper pressed her lips together, her legs clenching, as she kept her view on the secretary. “Oh?” That sounded too opportune. "And Mr. Ericstar from Ericstar Global is here, stating that he had some paperwork from the deal to sign, and it cannot wait." Pepper winced, fingers clenching. “Very well, send him in.” She knew she was going to regret this, but this was an important deal. "Miss Potts, are you okay?" Her secretary looked concerned, and Pepper bit back a sound at the feel of Tony's tongue over her. “Fine.” She squeaked, blushing. “Just-bring him in, and when he leaves, I'll be taking my lunch.”

Tony was feeling particularly bratty, and when the secretary left he parted her legs further and swiped his tongue over her. He was having the time of his life. Tony kissed her lips, pressing his whiskered face into her body, murring with naughty delight.

Pepper whimpered, her nails digging into the armrests when the woman left, presumably to retrieve the CEO of the other company they worked with. Her legs moved and hooked behind Tony's back, holding him against her as she felt a burning feeling starting to build in the pit of her stomach. “Ohhhh.” She sighed, then heard the door. She made a sound and coughed to cover it up, declining to stand to meet him. “Mr. Ericstar, forgive me if I don't stand, I sprained my ankle earlier.” She gave him her smile she called her work smile, and he replied with his own.

Tony was silent.. and god was he turned on right now. His fingers danced over her body.. parting her lips, exposing her most sensitive parts so that he could lavish her with his tongue and lips.. suckling on her labia, diving his tongue inside of her, hooking it up along the sensitive line that led to her clit. He pressed his face into her body, crushing his chin and nose against her. The other man's presence.. her attempt at staying calm and cool... the risk of being found out... it was all incredibly hot, and he was finding his dress slacks more and more uncomfortable. But it was all worth it. SOO worth it.

It was very difficult for Pepper to pay attention to the man as he highlighted a few terms of the contract he added in. She wanted to cry and curse tony for playing her body like a fiddle while she negotiated with the client. Her hands stayed above the desk, as far away from his as uncomfortably possible. “I understand what you want, but that directly conflicts with Stark Industries interests, so we-” Tony hit a particularly sensitive spot and Pepper stopped, mouth open and hands in mid-position. "Are you okay?" The man asked, and it took Pepper a moment before she could respond. “I'm sorry about that. Reaction to the aspirin for my ankle.” She moved her foot so that it stroked the front of Tony's pants teasingly, and she could feel how hard and hot he was, trying to slow him down from the orgasm he had her close to. If she came, it had to be in private. She would never look the guy in the eye the same if Tony made her cum before a client.

Tony tried not to huff as her foot pushed against him. He banged his head gently against the underside of the desk, pulled himself away from her long enough to rub the top of his head - give her a moment's reprieve. The engineer replaced his mouth, though, with fingers.. flicking his thumb over her, sliding two digits in, hooking them and scissoring inside of her. He had every intention of trying to get her as close to climax as possible without pushing her over the edge.. not until the man stepped past the door.

There was a satisfying clunk, but her client looked at the desk and then her, questioningly. “Sorry, knee.” She said, apologetically, then moved her hand under the table as if to rub it, but really ruffled Tony's hair, then it moved back up onto the table. “Now, as we were discussing,” She went back to the paperwork, and he kept talking, pointing out some of the last bullets he wanted to bring up. she curled her toes, clenched her teeth, and stretched her fingers as it felt like her whole body was on fire, centered where Tony was. “So where did you want me to sign?” She bit back the whimper as Tony brought her to the edge and left her hanging, stopping her from the point. She exhaled and her hand shook as she signed the papers.

Tony teased her.. played with her... kissed her thighs and belly and knees... everything but the one thing, in the end, that she would have ultimately wanted him to touch, right at that moment. Agonizing waiting while the man waited for her to sign. Tony was eager for her to finish her business, too - it had only taken some 15 minutes.. possibly 20 ... time was all relative at the moment... but it was long enough that he wanted her so badly he could hardly keep himself from hand-fucking her right there. Right now. Tongue and fingers all working together to drive her wild. He behaved himself, though, as much as he was able. “gethimoutofhere...” Tony whispered, softly against her hip.

Pepper shuddered a little at the vibration his quiet words made and she signed the dotted line. “It was a pleasure doing business with you, I hope our transactions will go smoothly from here on out. Please ask my secretary to make a copy of the updated contract for our records on your way out.” She smiled, shaking his hand over the desk and watching with bated breath, shaking, as he crossed the room and the moment the door shut behind him, she was leaned back against the chair, trembling.

And Tony didn't wait a moment longer, either. He was on her.. mouth and digits working furiously together. Tongue slickening every inch of her, kissing and suckling rubbing hard against her with his chin and his mouth while fingers plunged knuckle deep as quickly as he could get his hand to move. He encouraged her hips to move.. because god he half-wanted that man to hear her cry out on his way out of the lobby.

Pepper bit into her lip hard enough to taste blood, fingers tangling in Tony's hair, back ramrod straight as he pushed her to the edge again. She made a protesting noise from the back of her throat, her hips shoving forward to meet his thrusts, and although she practically bit through her lips, the rush was like a flood as he made her cum, yelling Tony's name against her will, which no doubt traveled all the way down to the elevator, which her client had just entered and the doors were just shutting on. her secretary had a knowing smile as she turned her phones to voicemail and went to refill her coffee to give her boss a break.

Tony smiled and laughed in triumph as she cried out his name and her body clamped tightly, hungrily, around his fingers. She smelled of sex and want and release and tasted just as sweet. Tony could have been perfectly happy to stop there... though he'd have something of a hitch in his walk on the way out of the office. He hummed delightedly against her skin, soaking in the sight of her quivering limbs and belly.. the fast rise and fall of her chest.

She gasped for breath, eyes unseeing before her as she calmed her heart, legs still twitching. “Ohgod.” She muttered, chin falling to her chest as her eyes focused so she could look down at him. Her hands reached for his shirt. “I need you in me. Now.” She said, her voice roughened by her orgasm, her hands sliding under his shirt to feel his chest underneath.

Tony laughed... delighted and a little surprised. He did that when he was deliriously happy or taken off guard. He scuttled out from under the desk, turned and brutally swept everything off the top and turned to heft her up out of her chair. He gently set her on her back on the desk, fumbled to unzip and button his trousers and pulled his underwear aggressively out of the way. In the matter of only a few heartbeats he was leaning over top of her, Guiding his rock-hard cock to her more than ready body. “geezus Pepper... you are so fucking hot right now...”

Pepper shifted so she was on her elbows, curling her legs around Tony's waist as soon as the cloth cleared his hips. She couldn't get any words out, she was almost animalistic in her need as her hips thrust to meet Tony's. “Tony.” she hissed his name, nails scratching at his shoulders.

“Pepper...” He grunted in reply.. all breathy moans and hunger. God.. god she was driving him crazy. Her usually ultra-controlled self-lost to the heat of passion.. demanding and needy. God yes. He all too happily obliged her- grabbed her hips and hung her ass just enough off the edge of the desk that there was nothing in the way and he could hammer into her as lustfully as they both wanted him to. It only took minutes.. and he, too, was falling over the edge, shaking and clinging to her, buried deep inside her, hips wriggling and crushing against her in an effort to go even deeper, though it was nearly physically impossible.

She felt him fill her in every way, and she reached down, playing with her clit so she'd match with him, her other hand still dug in his shoulder. She threw her head back and ignored the pain as it hit the desk as she pulled herself onto him harder from her angle, and then she was over, fallen over a few seconds after he spent himself in her. She gasped for breath, her hand brushing his hair out of his face and running through his hair as they came down from their high.

He lay over top of her, catching his breath - but lunch only lasted an hour, and he owed her something, now that they'd worked up an appetite. “... think you can walk...?” He purred against her throat as he tucked himself back into his pants. He pulled her hose and underwear out of his suit jacket, as well as the silk handkerchief in his pocket. He gently wiped her dry and went about helping her slip her underwear back on, at least.

Her breathing evened and she lifted her legs half-heartedly to let him return her underwear. She slowly sat up, reaching for his tie; she used it to pull him down into an openmouthed kiss. When she pulled away, her stockings and heels were back on. “I can walk, but I may be a little bowlegged.” She smirked at him as she stood, using him and the desk to stand still for a few minutes before she could support herself. Then it was like a switch, and she was perfectly in place, clothes and hair, ready to be in anyone's sight on his arm, no matter the person.

Tony shuddered in delight and approval. Goddamn. How many times had she done that before, he wondered. And come to his office or his workshop so completely put together. It made him wonder. And the wondering had the heat in his stomach churning all over again. “You. Are. Amazing.” He smiled, eyes dancing with delight, like a child on Christmas morning. “Name your poison...where would you like to go?”

The look on his face was priceless. It was true, she had to learn how to change or clean herself up at the drop of a hat, always perfectly put together, no matter how she felt. “Well...there is that little Italian restaurant a few blocks away, I've been meaning to go try their food.” She said, fixing his tie and tucking his shirt back in as crisp and neat as it had been before. “I heard they have a mean meatball marinara and fettuccini alfredo. She offered, smoothing his lapels and running her fingers through his hair just enough.

His eyes half-lidded themselves as a wave of bone-crushing lust rolled through him. Fuck. What did she say ? Oh... oh right. Italian restaurant. He hooked his arm, smiled from ear to fucking ear, and walked her to the office door. He held it open, and followed her out with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. Beaming. Glowing. And he knew DAMN well the receptionist had heard them going at it in there. The evidence was the still cleaned off desk and all the stuff on the floor. “Italian it is.”


End file.
